Various kinds of heat exchange equipment are known, which include at least one heat exchange assembly comprising a conduit means for carrying a heat exchange fluid. The conduit means may be a pipe arrangement connected to a carrier member such as a metal plate or metal extrusion of suitable configuration, for receiving or giving off heat. The pipe arrangement may be held to the carrier member by clips or by one or more holding plate members which thus sandwich the pipe arrangement to the carrier member. Kinds of heat exchange equipment in which such assemblies are used include evaporators, in particular large-area units, solar panels, or solar roofs, i.e. a roof structure adapted to receive and utilise solar energy.
A solar roof is proposed in French patent specification No. 2 330 794 wherein, in a slightly different construction, the heat exchange medium is carried through passages provided in suitable extrusion plates or panels. However, extruded members of this kind are of relatively high weight, as well as being expensive.
In another form of solar roof, for example as shown in DOS No. 27 02 939, the pipe arrangement is laid into curves or depressions formed in a sheet metal web or flat panel, and the web or panel is braced or deformed in a direction transverse to the axis of the pipe, thereby to grip the pipe.
In yet another form of solar roof, the pipe is pressed into .OMEGA.-shaped grooves in the carrier plate.
When the assembly comprises a pipe arrangement secured to a carrier member such as a plate, the pipe may be soldered or welded to the carrier plate, or, as mentioned above, connected to the plates by means of clips. In the latter case, the clips must be secured to the plate, for example by spot welding. However, welding or soldering are, in relative terms, very expensive operations, while there is also the danger that the pipe arrangement or the sheet metal web or plate which carries the pipe arrangement may be damaged in the welding or soldering operation. Furthermore, in such constructions, in which the pipe arrangement often only lies loosely against the carrier plate there is frequently only punctiform or linear contact between the pipe and the plate, so that the heat transfer between the carrier plate and the pipe is poor.
It is therefore necessary in the previously disclosed constructions to tolerate either a low degree of heat transfer, or designs which are in relative terms very expensive.